Salamander Theory
by ardith
Summary: Reunion Fic [10Rose]. Rose is left to contemplate her life alone. She dreams of the burning power of the time vortex. Is it the key to her greatest desire? You can read the prequel, Empty Rooms and Infinity, & my other DW fics.
1. Dreaming of Fire

**Author's Note: **Ok, I have officially become obsessed. I've fallen in love with Doctor Who. The new series is brilliant. I'm afraid that I haven't written fanfiction in a good long while. I have to get back into the groove. This is my first Doctor Who fic. Pardon me while I stumble about in this world. I love it, but I'm still learning.

Also, I own nothing of Doctor Who. I only have my meager imagination. Hope that it is entertaining to y'all.

**Author: **Ardith S.  
Spoilers for Doomsday. Reunion Fic. 10xRose, of course. Rose is left to contemplate her life alone. She dreams of the burning power of the time vortex.

**Rating:** M (Well, not in the first chapter. Second chapter and on, though.)

* * *

Sometimes Rose dreamt of fire. She could see everything. The past. The future. She controlled it all. She could feel the time vortex flowing through her, changing her as she opened her eyes. Then she remembered. Then…she woke up. She was alone in a universe without him. Of course, she still had her mum and father. Mickey tried to distract her. Sometimes she would let him, but even Mickey couldn't make her forget. 

At nineteen, her universe was rocked by a strange man in a strange box. Rose was captivated. Head over heels. Over the moon. The connection between them was just that perfect. _A teenagers and time traveling... What a volatile mix,_ she thought.

She had been impulsive, feeling the power of a magnetic man who could have the universe if he wanted to. Instead, he spent his time exploring the amazing, mad universe with her, getting into trouble and having so much fun doing it. He opened her eyes and changed the way she viewed everything around her. When the doors between worlds were closed, Rose thought she might break. The loss of the Doctor hurt so much.

But she didn't--and she never would. She was a better person for meeting the Doctor and she would not give him up. She never wanted to forget him.

_Fate_, she thought idly, _was bollocks_. And it was time to get up. A long day at Torchwood awaited her. And a bowl of cereal

Her Doctor was gone. A cosmic accident. They saved the world, but it cost both of them so much.

"Get up, Rose. It's time to get through another day. It's going to be a great day. Maybe you'll discover something...fantastic."

* * *

"Morning, my mister Jamie!" Rose gave her baby brother a smacking kiss and rubbed the dark rose lipstick mark away as he giggled and showed his mostly gummy grin, his big blue eyes sparkled with laughter. 

"You're chipper this morning, Rose." Her mother smiled, feeding the babbling bundle of flailing arms and legs. Her tow-headed little brother was always a bundle of energy--morning, noon, or night. Jackie relished every minute.

Rose knew that for her mother, at least, this universe was perfect. She was reunited with her husband and her children were healthy and near. Wealth was a nice bonus after so many years of hard work and sacrifice, but the fact she had Pete and her children amazed her mother. Nearly a year after Jamie's birth, she was discussing having another baby. Jackie Tyler practically glowed with happiness. Rose knew that Jackie Tyler did not take a bit of this fortune for granted. And although those terrifying hours in Torchwood haunted her sometimes, Jackie knew she owed a lot to the Doctor. Though they were dead in their world, this one welcomed them with open arms.

And though she would never say it, she was sorry that her Rose could not be with him. Oh, not the living in danger bits. Jackie was elated that her Rose was home, as safe as she could be. But Jackie could tell how much Rose wanted to be with him. Jackie Tyler loved the Doctor for everything he did to save her family, but she knew there was something wrong for Rose. It was as if a bit of her was gone. Strange, but today seemed a bit different. She watched her daughter rush about the kitchen with a new intensity. Maybe this world's Torchwood was doing Rose a bit of good.

"I'm just thinking about the new project. We've found some amazing technology at the crash site near Dartmoor a few days ago. Things to do. You know, busy, busy, busy." Rose grabbed a bowl of muesli and yogurt, eating with enthusiasm. "I've been working with a puzzle box. At least it seems like a puzzle box. It's a strange little thing. I know there's a key to it. Maybe it's a recorder or something."

"Ah, fascinating," Jackie mumbled, catching Jamie's bowl of cereal before it could hit the floor. She planted a smacking kiss on his chubby cheek. "Young man, you are a bundle of trouble. A real wild child. Just like your sister, you are."

"Ah, mum, you and dad really breed wild ones," Rose laughed, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Bye. I'm off to work now. Don't cause any trouble, James. Tell dad I'll see him at the office."

* * *

If one did not have the option of jumping on a TARDIS and hopping about time, then working at Torchwood was the next best thing. Working out alien technology and protecting Earth was a comparable alternative to exploring the universe. Unless, of course, you had the option.

Rose would do almost anything to be able to be out there. Different ground under her feet, different sky above her head. With him.

Instead she forced herself to focus on the smooth onyx box before her. There was a key to it. She could feel it. Scavenged out of crash site wreckage, the box seemed hollow, but none of the scanners could penetrate it. Strange. She concentrated, her gloved fingers sliding over the surface.

Nothing.

"Maybe it needs a physical connection," she mumbled to herself. Physical touch had changed that Dalek in Utah. She pulled off her latex gloves, rubbing the powder off absently. She paused to turn on the infrared scanning camera then reached out to touch the smooth surface.

A burning sensation raced through her body. She could barely scream before the world turned black then hot with fire. In the white-hot fire, Rose Tyler thought she could hear his voice. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

The first sound she heard was her father's voice. He was barking orders and directing the room to be sealed. And a body bag. His voice sounded harsh. 

"What the bloody hell was she doing?" Mickey asked. "There's almost nothing left of her. Jesus. Rose, you idiot."

"The equipment near her station was destroyed as well. We'll never know. Dammit, Rose! Dammit. What am I going to tell your mum? It will break her heart," her father gulped back a sob. "You were supposed to stay safe."

"I just touched it," Rose whispered. Her voice sounded rusty to her own ears. "Then there was an immense heat."

"Rose." Her father knelt down next to her. He touched her carefully, his hands shaking. She felt a bit grubby. Blinking up at him, she rubbed her face and felt ash fall away. "Rose, you were dead."

"Obviously not, Dad."

"R-Rose. You were definitely dead. For the past 20 minutes. B-burned. It's impossible." His eyes looked a bit wild as he examined his daughter.

"Oh. Hm. Seriously? That's a development." She winced as he ran his hands down her arms, clearing away the ash to reveal pink skin. "Hm, either that black puzzle box has changed me... or..."

"Or?" Mickey asked hoarsely.

"Or it was something else. Before everything went black-"

"You mean before you DIED?!?" Mickey interrupted.

"I heard the Doctor then. Then nothing. And..."

"The Doctor made you immortal?" Peter Taylor's face was grew paler.

"I don't think he can do that, dad. But I've been having the strangest dreams. Over and over, fire and heat. Burning. Just like-- Well, I did, um, absorbed... Um, the timevortexthatonetimeanditalmostkilledme."

"When we opened the TARDIS." Mickey stated flatly. "You went back for the Doctor and he had to regenerate. You almost died? You never said anything about almost dying."

"The Doctor, he... he kissed me and took the vortex into himself. I-I never talked about it, because he regenerated after that. His cells were destroyed."

"You had time and space within you, Rose. I may not be a genius, but I think that may change your insides a bit."

"More than a bit," her father put in. "Well. Development, indeed. I don't think we should share this info. I don't fancy Torchwood trying to play let's-make-Rose-Tyler-stop-ticking, even in the name of progress."

"Your dad and me were the ones who found you. We'll say it was a mistake." Mickey stood up and dusted his hands off. Tilting his head, he studied her carefully.

"She's covered with ash and was dead, Mickey. That's a bit hard to disguise. Also we were carrying on as if she were dead."

"That would be because she was dead, Pete. Crispy critter."

Rose frowned. "I was just knocked out and the glow was too intense for you guys to get to me."

"And the ash?" Mickey asked.

"Um. Something had to burn. My clothes then. I mean, I am sitting here in nothing BUT ash. Just noticed that. Perhaps you could help me with that problem?"

"Agh!" Her father scrambled back, running for the door. "She's fine! She was just knocked out. Clothing burnt. No injuries. Please, she needs some clothing. Now."


	2. Birth in Fire

**Author's Notes:** Spoilers for Doomsday below. Also, um, there be a reunion, um, union below. It's nothing crazy, folks. As this is my first Doctor Who fic, i just want to preface with an apology. Sorry if I get bits n pieces wrong. Just let me know and I'll, um, upgrade.

**Author:** Ardith S.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Rose could handle. She had traveled across the universe with her Doctor and most of those trips included an adventure or two. And now, working with alien technology, one often ran into...complications. Waking up covered in nude, covered in ash, and NOT dead was not exactly something that occurred on a regular basis in Torchwood. 

Well, waking up nude, shocked, or totally discombobulated happened quite a bit. It was waking up from cold (or crispy) death that wasn't exactly a regular occurrence. Of course that would leave a girl feeling knackered. A cup of tea and heading back into the office was not going to cut it for her father. He sent her home straight way. Barely enough time to get some clothes on.

"Never a dull moment with you, Rose." Mickey laughed as he drove her home. "You run off with the Doctor and get all time vortex'd and almost die. Sure, you let me know about the time vortex thing, but you didn't mention the death-by-time-vortex issue."

"Mickey, I didn't want you and mum to worry. And that day, it was so horrid. Then the Slitheen came. I didn't feel like adding, 'By the way, a bit ago, I almost died by absorbing time and space into my wee mind.' That didn't seem like the thing."

"All that time and space killed the Doctor before," he mused. "But he didn't think that it would change you?"

"H-he absorbed it all into himself. Took it away. Saved my life before I lost my mind. And nothing was different about me until now." She stared out at the landscape. The land was so green. The cool air seemed so normal against her skin. But she had changed inside, as if a key had unlocked something deep inside her. _You have something of the wolf in you... _"I think working with the puzzle box amplified the changes. Tomorrow, I want to continue my examination."

"Rose, it's dange--"

"Mickey, I am not some kid. Not anymore. We have to find answers." The car grew silent as Mickey drove on.

"What if they aren't the ones you are looking for," he sighed. "You know, in ancient times, people thought salamanders were born in fire. They often appeared to run out of fire. So our ancestors thought that salamanders controlled fire. But they were wrong. Those little lizard things are amphibians and just sort of were hiding in wood. The fire burnt them, so they ran out of it. What if the whole come-back-to-life thing was a one off, Rose?"

Rose laughed. Mickey stared at her, startled by the happy sound. Rose hadn't laughed like that in so long. "'Fraid it's not a one off. I can feel it in my bones. And you know, there are so many possibilities."

"Right. Possibilities. You were always a bit mad, Rose. Well, your mum and Jamie will be ready to greet you with tea. I don't want to be the one to explain your costume change, though."

"Tea. It solves everything. Mum is teaching Jamie that it's the key to the universe."

"Well, tea did once. I'd bet you that it could do it again."

* * *

Tea, of course, did cure a lot of ills. Her mother knew how to wield a great cuppa. It was her one culinary skill. Rose sipped her tea, exhausted. She could see the cautiously speculative gleam in her mother's eye. Of course, Jackie Tyler would not just let anything be. Rose sighed and prepared for the inquisition. 

"So...," Jackie sat next to her daughter. "Your dad called saying there was a bit of an accident." Her mother frowned, examining Rose closely. Pushing her hair way from her daughter's face, Jackie bit her lip.

"Hm. Yeah. The project I was working on turned out to be a little--"

"Explosive?" Jackie asked, a note of resignation in her voice.

"Mum, I'm fine." Rose frowned. "Perfectly healthy. Not a scratch."

"You could have died. Your dad told me that you DID die, Rose." She drew her daughter close and hugged her. "All I ever wanted was for you to be safe. All HE ever wanted was for you to be safe."

"I know. But there is something in me that is growing, changing. And..." She stared into her mother's eyes. "And I need him, mum. I feel like there is something missing in me. And he needs me, too. Stubborn git has to figure it out."

"You think that what happened this afternoon will bring him to you? Are you mad? Didn't he say something about time and space and rips in the universe? Rose, have you lost it?" Jackie's voice rose and Jamie noticed, toddling over. He climbed onto her lap. Jackie clutched her son close to her as if his sturdy little frame could anchor her. The look in Rose's eyes struck her heart. "You do. You think he will come. Rose, that's madness."

"No. No, Mum, Perfectly sane. I never told you exactly why the Doctor regenerated that Christmas. And what happened to me. I didn't want to worry you or Mickey too much. And with the Doctor, changing, it didn't seem too important." Taking Jackie's shaking hand in hers, she started in the beginning.

* * *

That night she did not dream of fire. Instead, she dreamt of him. The feeling of his arms around her, hugging her tight, as if he wouldn't let go. She loved feeling his arms around her. He smelled like home, like warmth and comfort. Perfection. 

"Never let me go, Doctor," she murmured, breathing in his smell.

"Are you ok, Rose?" he asked. He felt solid, so real. But it couldn't be real. She would wake up and he would be gone. And she would be alone. Her eyes threatened to tear, but she did not want him to remember her as weeping. Not after their last meeting. "Rose. Rose Tyler. I feel you. That's not possible. There are no more gaps in the universe, but here you are."

Rose snuggled closer. She could feel his hearts beating against her. Her hands wandered up to tangle his his hair. He groaned and held her tighter. "Aren't we dreaming, Doctor? I dream of you all the time."

He chuckled. "Yes, well. I did read you diary, Rose. Racy stuff, that."

"You what?" She pulled back and pinched him.

"Oi, you were gone! Your stuff was all I have left of you. You're going to begrudge me that?" He grinned, cupping her face.

"That's private!" She could feel her cheeks heat. He hugged her close again, nuzzling her hair.

"Well," he whispered, "you happen to be in a different universe and not able to stop me." Grasping her arms, he pulled back enough for her to stare into his sparkling eyes, the dark brown depths filled with intensity. "Rose Tyler--Defender of Earth. I love you."

"Yeah? And rightly so." She broke down, hot tears dripped down her face. "Oh God, I missed you. I miss you so much. You're real, aren't you?" She leaned forward, her ear pressed against his chest to hear the thumps of his hearts beating. She dried her tears, just wanting to feel his arms around her.

"Now, real is relative. What we have here is highly unusual. Of course, it MIGHT be that you're dreaming, but as a Time Lord has little need for sleep, I hardly ever dream. But here we are. Dream fusion. This is interesting. You know, Rose, this shouldn't be possible." The room was awash in gold, blues, and shades of maroon. "Where exactly are we? Are we in your room? Alternate-Earth room? Pete's World? Am I here to seduce you while the household sleeps all snug in their beds?"

"Yeah, but it's fantastic. Amazing. Impossible. Brilliant. You're here. With me." Rose grinned up at him. Reaching her hands into his hair, she pulled him closer. Her lips brushed against his like a whisper. She felt his smile against her lips. He deepened the kiss, his lips felt wonderful. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Not yet.

"I'm not sure how long I have with you here, Rose. We. Should. Talk," he said between kisses. Giving in to her silent pleading, he kissed her hungrily, as if staved for the taste of her. "Oh, Rose. I miss you so much. It's not the same without you. I--"

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered against his lips. "I try. I'm trying so hard, but I need you. Something inside me is so empty without you." Her hands worked busily on buttons and ties.

"Rose," he groaned, bringing her closer to him. He was whipcord lean. His skin felt hot against her hands. She moved against him, savoring his touch. His brilliant hands moved against her, uncovering skin.

"Doctor. Please." His hands grew rougher, disrobing her. His mouth moved against her neck, against her skin. She arched closer. She teetered on the tips of her toes to deepen their kiss, then moved to nibble at his ears. She reveled in the warmth of his skin.

"Rose. Bed. Now." His breath was ragged.

She laughed and dragged him down with her, sinking into the softness of her bed. Moving against him, she luxuriated in the feel of him. She tasted his skin, smiling at his groans. They didn't speak as they came together. Rose gasped as he entered her. He hesitated, as if worried about hurting her. She answered the unspoken question with a kiss as her body clasped him close. He murmured against her ear before moving his mouth against her lips, deepening their kiss. She wrapped herself around him, holding him as tight as she could.

Their bodies moved slowly, as if savoring their reunion. She felt him deep within her, his thrusts pulling her towards glory. His hands reached between them, leaving her gasping. She could only hold on and let go of everything but him. Her love. Her Doctor.

With a hiccupping laugh, she opened her eyes, her arms reaching for his warmth. But she knew that the dream was over. And she was alone.

_And, dammit, I didn't ask him about the puzzle box. _

Then she sighed, snuggling back into bed. She could almost smell him, like a trace of a memory.

She closed her eyes, remembering the dream. Every touch, every kiss. Of course, she forgot to talk to him about the puzzle box. _But_, she thought with a laugh,_ I believe those were extenuating circumstances._ Her heart beat faster as she grinned. "Oh. Doctor, you best get ready for me."


	3. Beneath the Ashes

**Author: **Ardith S.

**Author's notes:**  
Spoilers for Doomsday, of course. Also for School Reunion... And well, 10xRose.

I do not own anything Doctor Who. I just want to play in the world a little. Sorry for any mistakes. Forgive me because I'm new to this world. I hopefully I entertain you with my story telling skills. Or at least my ability to use spell check. I can't spell for the life of me.

* * *

Mickey Smith had done a lot for her, even when she treated him like rubbish. Rose winced when she thought back on how callously she'd behaved towards him. He was loyal and smart and really was a great boyfriend. But she craved the world, the universe, that the Doctor brought her. And poor Mickey just couldn't compete. Of course, Mickey Smith had changed a lot since those long ago days when she first started her travels with the Doctor. He was one of the bravest men she knew, only second to the Doctor. Their relationship had shifted from lovers to friends long ago. He was her best friend and he was family. 

In fact, Mickey knew her too well. He could practically read her mind sometimes. And right now, he was scowling at her. She smiled back.

"Rose Tyler. You have that look in your eye," he frowned, studying her face as she entered his office-station. The lab was in a state of organized chaos. His desk was littered with computer parts.

"What look?" she asked innocently as she wandered towards the bomb-proof hood that held the puzzle box. Even now it seemed to call her.

"That look. Some thing's happened." He pushed his chair away from the computer he had been hunched over. "You seem... very happy. You've seen him. The Doctor. Twinkle and small smiles. Humming. Humming? Humming! Hmmm, not only seen the Doctor then. How can that be? There's no way to cross worlds, right? Has Rose Tyler been having naughty dreams."

Rose blushed. "Oi, shut it. None of your business, by the way. Anyhow, I've got a problem to solve."

"Using Torchwood resources for personal gain? Ms. Tyler, you _are_ a loose cannon." Mickey smiled, but the concern in his eyes did not fade.

"Well, it's a start. And to give you a nice summary, the Doctor and I have made contact by way of Dream Fusion. And by the way, I am technically doing research, Mr. Smith," she retorted.

"Dream fusion? I've never heard it called that before. And continuing your experiments with black box is not an option right now Rose. It's--"

"Yeah, yeah, dangerous! 'Danger' is my middle name." She rolled her eyes, but understood why he was so worried.

"And here I thought it was 'Marion,'" he teased. Mickey turned serious. "Listen, Rose. Are you sure that it was him? I mean, it could be just a dream."

Rose sighed. "I thought of that. I just have to try to reach him again and make sure. Test the connection. And figure out the black box." Staring into the dark surface, it struck her that the box seemed to both absorb and reflect light. Her fingers tingled as she stared at the box, almost mesmerized. The sound of Mickey's voice broke its hold.

"You know he sent you here to be safe. The risks, Rose. You'd break your mum's heart if anything happened to you. And how would the Doctor feel?"

"Mickey, I love you, but he's a part of me. And...," she shut her eyes, taking a steadying breath. What's a few more confessions off her chest. "Being here, away from him... I feel half alive here, without him. The Doctor has changed me. I'd never be the way I am now without knowing him. And you know you wouldn't either, Mickey."

She sensed him move closer to her, but didn't turn to face him. "You're not worried you'll end up like Sarah Jane, Rose? You know I have to ask. He left her, just left her."

"Mickey," she said calmly, taking his hand in hers. "Sometimes you have to take a risk. And I've already lived with a broken heart. But I know, I know that he's out there in that other universe living with one, too."

"Well, he has two, right?" Mickey sighed in defeat. "Now, on to solving the mystery of the Flaming Rose."

"Right. What is it exactly with this box. Perhaps it likes the bit of the time vortex still within me," she mused.

"Hm. There could be a point, Rose, where that attraction just sucks all of it out of you. If that's that bit of time and space running through you is keeping you alive."

"That...could be a problem."

"More than a problem. You'd be dead."

* * *

The Doctor woke up cursing. Unlike humans, sleep was not something that Time Lords needed, but the urge to close his eyes overcame him. Somehow, after he heard her call and the minx lured him to bed in more ways than one. He slept and he dreamt. But this was so much more than a dream. The tenuous connection still throbbed between them through the webs of the sleep. The taste of her, the feel of her touch. He could feel her. Smell her, as if she surrounded him. 

_Rose._

Time was a wicked mistress. Even surrounded by friends, the Doctor felt the call of time. All the possibilities laid out before him. He just never saw the one that took Rose away from him. In his hearts he knew she needed him. And to be apart from her haunted him.

Now he had a decision to make. Everything was about choices. Infinite choices. If other Time Lords were about, would they think that he was selfish? To gamble it all away for a chance on love and a short life with a human. _You're breaking the rules, Doctor._

Rose was worth all that and more.

He wasn't sure if he could wait for another dream. _Of course if ANYONE had time to search for a wrinkle in time and space, it would be a Time Lord._

Now, he just needed to find out just HOW she was reaching him. How was Rose able to establish dream fusion? Dream fusion was a particularly finicky way of telepathy. He cursed his distraction, but being with Rose after so long scattered his wits. It took quite a bit of psychic resources as well as a Lenux Protocol Center. Connection between two separate universes was not supposed to be possible. It took a strong boost of energy to even connect through the SAME universe. Of course, with one of those, you could run into the problem of over zoning. A mind could be destroyed, as well as half a building.

Sweat broke against his brow. Lenux Protocol Centers were not easy to find. And though most beings with psychic abilities were peaceful, there were some that enjoyed ravaging the mind.

* * *

To solve a mystery, it really helped to have facts on hand. Of course just playing around with a puzzle box that basically fried her was not the first option Rose wanted to reach for. Plus, Mickey did not like the hold it seemed to have on her. He thought some outside investigation might clear her mind. So the crash site in Dartmoor would have to be the first step. 

Dartmoor was dotted with ancient stone circles, standing stones, and the like. Soaked in myths of pixies, the land was beautiful mix of hills, tors, and moors. And now, a giant crater that contained the remains of the main hull of a small ship.

"Shame about that," Jake murmured. "The wreckage sort of destroys the ambiance. The sheep were frightened a few days ago when it happened."

"Yeah, it spoils the landscape. Looks like it skidded a bit before it landed." The crater was huge, scaring the hillside before culminating in a oblong pit. She shaded her eyes to study the flight path. "No survivors?"

"We've never run into this type of ship before. The scanners didn't find anything. No signs of life. Nothing unusual, but, well… a bit of a crater and a ship. We sent up everything that the scanners detected contained technology. It's mostly clean up now."

"That doesn't mean there isn't something here."

"True. And no bodies. Maybe they burned up." He led her towards the edge of the creator. "Speaking of which, I heard that you burned all of your clothes off playing with something from this site."

"It's probably an alien seduction tool, Jake. You know, get a girl slash boy slash alien to less than clothed state."

"Useful," he smirked. "I could think of more than a dozen uses for that kind of technology."

"Best not try it yet, Romeo. I think I have a bit more research to do before we go disrobing any alien invaders. Or staff members"

"Duly noted. No unauthorized clothing combustion allowed. Anyway, no civilians were near the crash site. Thankfully. No one was hurt. Other than perhaps the aliens with bad piloting skills."

Wandering about the site, Rose felt the tiny hairs at the back of her neck rise. The crash left debris scattered across the crater. She picked her way gingerly down the slope to the epicenter of the crash. Most of the hull was intact. The ship seemed to have been as large as Jack's Chula ship, though the scattered remains might have masked the actual size.

_How long ago was that? 1941..._

She reached the wreckage, carefully pulling on silicone gloves that molded to her hands like latex. Extra protection against any stray traps that wanted to suck the time vortex out of her. Something caught her eye as she scanned the wreckage. Yellow-green oil. It leaked sullenly out of a cracked container.

She knelt down and cautiously took a bit of it into a sterile container. She knew that smell. Krillitane oil. _But honestly, those chips were delicious._

"Jake, has Torchwood run into the Krillitane yet?" she asked, yelling over the winds building on the moor.

"Krillitane? Let me check the database, but I'm not familiar with them." He typed quickly into his handheld computer and began scanning the records.

"Thanks. I need this oil isolated. I want the chem-mat team to take a look at it. See if they can duplicate it. It makes the mind temporarily smarter, but the effects are not permanent. I don't know what the possible side-effects are. The oil comes from a species called the Krillitane. They are more than aggressive. If they are here, if anybody on the ship survived, we might be in trouble. They like to absorb cultures, literally. And if they got a hold of one that can control time and space, then we really, really need the Doctor.


	4. Embers of Time

**Author: **Ardith S.

**Author's notes:**  
I do not own anything Doctor Who. I just want to play in the world a little. Sorry for any mistakes. Forgive me because I'm new to this world. I hopefully I entertain you with my story telling skills. Or at least my ability to use spell check. I can't spell for the life of me.

Hope the story's been entertaining. I'm having fun.

* * *

Rose Tyler did not belong to this world. 

Sometimes it was hard to grasp just how different the Earth she was now living on was from her original universe. Just little things, really could change history. Wars were won and lost over little things. The lack of the Hindenburg blowing up in less than 40 seconds explained the acceptance with which zeppelins that flew around the world. Thankfully, technology advanced enough to make them much less susceptible to lighting up like a roman candles.

Each and every decision changing the world in tiny ways. Since the world kept on spinning sans the time creatures that eat people when paradoxes ruined things, Rose figured that some how she was supposed to be here. On this Earth. Without her Doctor. Or, maybe not. Maybe because she was here, the future of this world was utterly different. Maybe in this universe, Time Lords survived and could fix tears. Maybe they could send her home. It could drive her mad thinking about things like that.

But she was not about to just run and hide in her parents' mansion to allay time. If there was one thing she learned from her travels it was that she could make a difference. Of course, never in a billion years would she have thought that difference would be in a lab, staring a molecular analysis of alien oil.

Blinking, she stared hard, reading the chemical breakdown. The oil could be duplicated, tested, and used. It was one of the best weapons against any looming Krillitane threat. During the hours debriefing her father, the UN Security Committee, and the top tier of British Government, she also realized that because it was a weapon, the crash site might also belong to a species that had been fighting against Krillitanes.

"Either which way, there were no survivors," she mumbled as she studied the molecular structure. It was a miracle that the oil survived the crash. It shouldn't have really. Unless the container holding the oil had been specially protected. Unless, of course, someone had been planning to use it later. "Could be bad news."

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign, Rose. Could be a sign that you're turning into a mad scientist..." Mickey strolled into the room pushing a cart that carried the onyx device. The blast proof casing sealed it from her touch, but Rose could feel her palms itching.

"Well, at least we can be prepared. Though, 'If it's Alien, it's Ours.' is really not my favorite motto. Seems, I dunno, sort of Empire Strikes Back-ish?"

"Fascist?"

"Evil?" Rose laughed. "Well, at least we're working in the open here. We could reproduce the oil and make ourselves brilliant. Then again... who knows what the long term effects of the oil are. Why'd you bring that in? I thought you were trying to protect me from its effects."

"Did you dream of him last night, Rose?" He stopped the cart next to her desk, eyeing Rose as she stood up.

"No. I didn't." Rose inched closer to the containment cart. She hadn't dreamed about the Doctor for the past two nights. Not since she touched the box. She had been tempted to ask for it, but forced herself to concentrate on the issue of the potential Krillitane threat.

Mickey grimly stared down at the device, his hands swiftly typing in the code to unseal the containment lock. "I was thinking. You know how you never existed in this world? Well, after looking through the Torchwood files, I noticed that the Doctor still managed to save the Queen and set off the events that set up Torchwood."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked faintly. Of course! Parallel Earth. Parallel Torchwood._ You don't WANT to think about him being in this universe._

"Yeah, well. According to the files, he hasn't been around for a while. At least not on present day Earth."

"He survived the Time War, because we, um, encouraged Queen Victoria to set it up after. But he never met me."

"He's not the same Doctor, Rose," Mickey stated firmly.

"I know that. I know. That's why I don't want to--"

"You don't want to meet him or think of him, I know. But, I was thinking. This box. What if it's like Time Lord science? Like the Genesis Ark."

"What? It's bigger on the inside?"

"Maybe. Or... what if it's like the TARDIS." Mickey stared at the box. It did not give off any radiation or power. But unlike the Void ship, it was made up of elements, even if not all of those elements could be analyzed by their equipment. At least not yet.

"Time Travel?"

"I was thinking that it could be, I dunno, alive? Able to send communication through time and space?"

"Or it could blow up Torchwood Tower."

"Yeah."

"And, of course, I might not come out alive if things go wrong," Rose said, moving closer to the cart.

"Might be a bad idea."

"But, the Doctor seems to show up when there's trouble."

"True, but parallel world is different. And he may be a different man," Mickey said, thinking about his counterpart, Ricky. "And you don't know what kind of man he is in this world."

Unfortunately, the Doctor knew a lot more about alien life and technology than she did. After some consideration, Rose decided to conduct a controlled experiment. Box plus Rose equals explosion. So she needed a contained space to experiment, And some clothing that won't disappear.

"Ok, I'm up for it."

* * *

In fact, for good or bad, she couldn't resist the call. Luckily for Rose, there was a room in Torchwood that was built to contain the blast of a nuclear bomb. She unwrapped the box, loosening the heat resistant cloth. Taking a calming breath, she cleared her mind but for one thought. 

Holding her hand steady, she touched the surface and opened her mind, her soul and let her thought pierce through the universe once again. Searching, searching, everywhere to find him.

The Doctor.

* * *

The darkness was thick as the ringing in her ears faded. She was alive. Again. 

At least the fire retardant clothing survived this round. Her body ached a little, but even now she could feel herself rebounding. It was amazing. And horrifying. She heard the sound of the TARDIS, the screeching wail held her spellbound. He was here. Rose felt her heart thudding, the thumps echoing in her ears. He isn't your Doctor. _Oh_, her heart whispered, _but look at your mum and dad. Wasn't that meant to be?_

"Not. The. Same." She was not going to go down that path.

The doors opened to reveal his familiar face. His most recent incarnation. "Erm, hello." She felt winded as she stared at him. His eyes were the same brown. Everything was the same, but just not…quite. He grinned at her. "Strangely enough, I believe someone called for me from this location."

"Hello, Doctor," Rose said quietly.

"Seems my reputation proceeds me. I see you're from Torchwood." He nodded towards the logo decorating the wall. "And you either caused the temporal shift that pulled me out of the space time continuum or you came here because of it."

"Doctor, you are IN Torchwood. And well, I am still trying to figure out this device." She pulled out the box, careful not to touch the surface with her bare hands. "Thought of you and here you are."

"Lenux Protocol Center. I haven't seen one of those in ages! It channels psychic energy and concentrates it exponentially. Bit of a problem with that device. It can drain whole civilizations if abused. How did you get that?"

"Crash site. Also, it kind of burned me up."

"Burned you up? Who are you?"

"Rose Tyler. I seem to be a bit indestructible now. I came from a different universe, though, so that might be the explanation. Oh, and you missed the Cybermen. Three years ago. But my Doctor took care of them. He saved both our universes."

"Your Doctor?"

Rose took a deep breath to steady herself. "Yeah. I have a story to tell you."

* * *

As they sat in the TARDIS, Rose poured her heart out to him. He seemed harder than her Doctor. And he'd been traveling alone. Part of her pretended he was really the man she loved. That telling him these things would open his eyes and make him remember. The rest of her knew that it could never happen. Though this man had the same face, the same everything, he was not the one she loved. 

But that brilliant mind took everything she said in. As she continued, his dark eyes seemed to grow stormier. Rose wanted to touch him, to hug him, but she held herself back. He wasn't the right one, even if he would grin the Doctor's daff grin every so often. The Doctor of this universe seemed much grimmer.

"And we came to this universe. This Earth. We stopped most of the Cybermen, but eventually they tried to cross through the crack in time and space into the other Earth. I know that the Time Lords used to be able to cross. They controlled it all."

"They are gone. The doors are closed. There is no one to guard the gates," he sighed.

"I know," she said quietly. "Members of the Cult of Skaro broke through the barrier with a Time Lord Prison ship and the Cybermen followed. And then, that universe was almost destroyed. But the Doctor opened the rift and the void sucked back everything that passed through the void and sealed itself off. Leaving me on this side. I told him I would stay with him forever," she said. "Now he's alone."

"Alone." He watched her with wary eyes. "You loved him. Feels weird, talking about me from another dimension like that. Well, it's not me. It's him, really. I never had you in the first place."

"I love him," she confirmed. It felt so strange to confess so much to him, yet her instinctive trust for the Doctor prevailed.

The Doctor frowned in thought. "You took the time vortex into you. That isn't possible, not for a human. It changed you into something that shouldn't be. You shouldn't exist."

"It killed the Doctor. He died." Rose could feel herself shaking. "He took that vortex into himself and then... regenerated."

"Seems like the other me had it worse. The Daleks seem to be on that side. And you, Ms. Tyler, are steeped with the time vortex still. Glowing. Inside. Lit up like a candle."

"But I can't be. He--my Doctor took it out of me. All of it. And that vortex is of a different dimension. It's not possible."

"No, it isn't. By all accounts, you should be dead. No one is supposed to contain that power. Even a Time Lord. A Time Lord with the power of the vortex would be a god. A vengeful god."

"You're saying I'm impossible."

"Rose." Well, that tone was familiar. The Doctor was trying to calm her down. But the connections fell into place. All she had wanted to do was save the Doctor. _What have I become?_

"The Daleks... The emperor called me something. 'The Abomination.' Over and over again. Before I destroyed them," she whispered in realization. Taking a deep breath, she turned. She could feel the blood pounding in her head. Her eyes felt hot. She did not let the tears fall. "I'm not meant to be."

"Certainly not in this universe." The Doctor's eyes were tinged with pity and concern. "And I wonder if that's why the TARDIS was drawn here, too."

"I want to go back to him. I want my Doctor." It was too much. Rose felt his arms reaching around to hold her as she sobbed. It was cold comfort.

* * *


	5. Elements of Change

Chapter 5: Elements of Change

Author: Ardith S.

A/N: Sorry for the length. The characters don't belong to me. I'm new to Doctor Who and just want to play for a little while. Also this story contains adult situations, so be warned.

* * *

The human race endlessly fascinated the Doctor. Their ability to keep pushing the envelope and to thrive was spectacular. But it was one particular human held him in thrall like no other. Rose Tyler awakened something in him he thought long dead, lost in the ashes of Gallifrey. She reminded him that life is never stagnant or sterile. The universe and the creatures that populated it were always changing. 

As soon as he grabbed her hand the day they first met, something clicked between them. She belonged in this universe, his universe. There might be one way they could reach each other. If it worked out, perhaps they could pull it off without destroying both universes across the void.

The Doctor stood in front of the controls, setting the TARDIS to head back to Earth. The ship seemed even emptier after he dreamt of her. Seeing her again had only reinforced that fact. Her beautiful eyes looked so tired. She'd lost some weight. Was she working too hard or was something else draining her.

So when he heard Rose's call from across the void, he could only hope that he could do something before it was too late.

* * *

Maybe it was human nature to think back and wish things were different. But Rose Tyler learned that fiddling with time brought heavy consequences. Certain lines could not be crossed. Certain actions were forbidden. 

Rose regretted so many things. Oh, not swanning off with the Doctor. Being with him changed her life--awakened something bigger and stronger within her than she ever thought possible. The Doctor and Rose. Their souls knew each other the moment their eyes met. Kindred spirits looking for something... more.

But Rose wished, deep in her heart, that she had been a little braver, just a little more bold. Wished that she had taken a chance--before the universe was torn asunder and she was left in the cold. The loss of the Doctor had been a bitter pill. She wept in her mothers arms clinging to the knowledge he felt the same, that he wanted her safe. Though they were separated, they were both still alive and strong.

And alone.

Burying herself in work, she found solace in alien technology and communication. She didn't know when it happened, but Torchwood had somehow become her life. Working that close with alien technology brought her that much closer to him.

So sitting in the TARDIS having the Doctor scan her with his sonic screwdriver seemed to be the prefect ending to a brilliant morning.

She stared into the green glow of the TARDIS unblinkingly. The humming from within the ship almost warmed her. It was as if the TARDIS knew her even in this alternate world--a long missed friend. It was a bit of a come down from the rush of seeing her Doctor again. Their dream fusion had strengthened her resolve. Rose did not belong in this universe, but she never thought that she might not belong in any universe. The time vortex had made her into something...other.

Finally, Rose noticed that he had stopped scanning. The Doctor held her hands to ward of the chill, but cold was persistent. For a long time, no one spoke. Finally, the Doctor began, "You aren't an abomination, Rose. You're just... unexpected. You've been transformed on the molecular level. Your cells are regenerating and maintaining themselves to a degree that is, well, improbable."

"My one joy in life is to be unexpected. So, I'm sort of being constantly repaired?" Her voice was raw from her tears. She must look a mess, but Rose didn't really care. He grinned half-heartedly, squeezing her hands. Rose sniffed a bit. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself.

"No one in the universe is supposed to absorb the time vortex. What you did was forbidden for a reason. If a Time Lord did that, he would become a god and rock the universe asunder. But you are human and humans are sometimes an unknown quantity." The Doctor seemed to grow more excited. "And you, Rose Tyler, have proven that the capacity of human kind. The ability to thrive in the face of impossibility." The familiar gleam in his eyes both comforted her and made her heart ache. "The time vortex has changed you. Perhaps it lay dormant for a while, but something has triggered your transformation."

Rose laughed hollowly. "The protocol thing. I couldn't stop myself from touching it. It was like it called to me. Then the time vortex must have restarted inside of me."

"Perhaps, but you said you'd been dreaming of the vortex for months--years! Times like this I wish I could speak with someone who understands, as arrogant as most of the Time Lords were." The Doctor stood and began to pace around the heart of the TARDIS. "They--we controlled so much. Or tried to. With the Time Lords gone, the pathways between universes fractured. Long ago, we oversaw all paths. Even though there were dimensions upon dimensions, we were so controlled. Only one of us existed, able to observe each universe from Gallifrey." The Doctor stopped, his hands in his pockets as if bracing himself for the next thought.

"What happened?" she asked, unable to resist knowing more about his past.

"Of course it couldn't last. Nothing lasts forever. Maybe it is an innate part of all creatures, the capacity for war. We had thought we were above it. I was ordered to go into the past to destroy the Daleks before they were made. The council thought it was preventative. The best way to stop a horrible threat. To the Daleks, it was genocide in the basic sense. So the war escalated until everything was in ruins and the universes were split. And I was the only one left across them all. The universe would have been destroyed by the Daleks. No matter how the Time Lords tried to finesse timelines." His voice was sharp with bitterness. "It was the only way. And even then, some of the damn things survived."

Rose knew the Daleks disturbed the Doctor greatly, but she never suspected that the Time Lords had gone to such lengths to stop them. "I spoke with him. My Doctor. Using the Lenux Protocol Center thing. He called it 'Dream Fusion.' It was how we could reach through the void. It was some sort of telepathy, right?"

"That would be what is causing the massive spike in energy. You must not touch it anymore. And you can't control it. Didn't he tell you to stop it?"

"We didn't talk about the box. I didn't know what it was for and there were distractions," she mumbled, blushing. The Doctor's eyebrows rose, but she ignored the shocked amusement in his gaze. "Anyway, I'm still alive. After dying, I mean."

"Yes, well... The energy that it drains from you might be damaging you in other ways. You. Must. Stop. It was built for psychotropic beings that have excess psychic energy. They use the box to focus and concentrate their powers. Humans are not meant to power them. At least not yet."

"To concentrate their powers and allow them to communicate across space and time?" she asked quietly.

"Yep."

"Beyond the void."

"At least in your experience. But how do you know it was it really him?"

"It was the Doctor. And maybe reaching out to him is worth the damage."

"But that begs a new question, Ms. Tyler. Who brought the device to Earth? As it has been a catalyst in, erm, awakening your powers, they might not be here on a day trip."

* * *

Rose was exhausted when she finally went to bed. The afternoon was spent going over possibilities with the Doctor. She then dragged him home to meet her mother, Pete, and Mickey. 

"It's sort of a reunion, isn't it," Mickey mumbled. "He's not totally different from the Doctor." They watched the poor man try to take in her mother as Jackie went on to tell him about the alternate universe and their adventures. The Doctor seemed to deal with the avalanche of over-familiar humans wry acceptance. He did not hesitate to hold Jamie or chat with her father and mother, as if seeking some sort of connection. It struck Rose that this Doctor might be even lonelier than hers.

"He isn't my Doctor. And you and Ricky weren't all that different. Bravest human in both universes."

Mickey snorted. "Yeah. Well Ricky didn't have you. You've always been special. Even before any of this happened. Like a key for change."

"Not likely. "

"Rose, things just happen around you. You just never noticed until the Doctor showed you."

Mickey had taken to this universe as if he had always belonged, finally growing up and finding his place in the world. _One thing mum and Mickey have in common._ _They've both found where they belong._ Her mother seemed to be resigned to the fact that Rose needed to go back and would never be satisfied until then. Though Rose loved her parents, Jamie, and Mickey, she just didn't belong.

The evening ended with plans to take the TARDIS south to Dartmoor in the morning. The Doctor needed to study the crash site for himself. Rose was not about to let him go down there without her. And while Time Lords worked on different body clocks, humans needed their sleep.

And truthfully, Rose wanted more than sleep. She wanted to see him.

* * *

When the Doctor opened his eyes, Rose was laying next to him. The bed was so narrow that he could feel her body heat before he saw her. Her blonde hair fanned around her head and the depth of her eyes caught his breath. "You have a Lenux Protocol Center," the Doctor stated flatly. "You have no idea of what that it is capable of. That thing can kill you." 

"It already has." She sat up. He took note of her garb as the fabric slithered across her skin. The pink nightgown clung to her body, shimmering in the lights of her rooms.

"What?" he sputtered, realizing what she'd just said. "What?"

"It's draining my psychic energy. I've already had several serious talks on the subject. Oh, here's a new development! Met the other Doctor. He thinks I'm a bit of a puzzle."

"Rose, go back. You're not dead." Even to himself, his voice sounded strained, as if he was trying not to shout.

"Not anymore. The other Doctor says that the time vortex changed me," Rose replied quietly. "I don't... I don't know what I am anymore." She looked so lost then. In the dim lights, she looked even younger than her years. A child betrayed by time itself.

"That's impossible. I took it all out of you." He reached for his sonic screwdriver and swept it across her. His hands shook. He ignored the shaking and forced himself to think. His mind ran through possibilities, discarding them at lightning speed.

"Doctor, that doesn't mean it didn't change me," said Rose patiently. "I can tell you the results. I'm not normal anymore. My DNA is wonky. I think that something triggered a change in me. It was probably latent."

"But you aren't like Jack."

"What happened to Jack." Rose stared at him in shock. He'd never told Rose that Jack had been changed. He didn't want to explain that her goddess powers saved Jack from death for eternity.

There was no more avoiding it. He sighed. "You changed him him that day on Satellite 5. You gave him life again. Just... not death. But he's not quite right. Well, I mean his mind is fine, but there's just something not right about him."

"And I'm the same, Doctor. I was dead, but I came back. I don't know what I am anymore."

"Rose." He opened his arms and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. "You are amazing. And you are not like Jack."

"I don't know if we can meet like this again. The Doctor -- the other Doctor says that it's too dangerous for me to use the box."

"It is. Worlds have been destroyed by that device. It's banned on most planets. Rose. The Doctor from that universe. He's helping you now?"

"I'm not traveling with him or anything. But there is something strange going on here. A ship crashed, It carried several devices including the Lenux Protocol and several barrels of Krillitane oil. I was worried about a Krillitane threat. But we're going to investigate." She couldn't resist anymore. He was so close. His lips were smooth as she pressed closer to kiss him. She wanted to feel normal. Whole. And the one man in the universe who made her feel that way was here, with her. If only in a dream.

"We should..." He kissed her back. "We can't. Rose." But he continued, deepening his kiss. "Rose..."

"Doctor, if this is the last I can see of you for a while, I want something to remember you by."

"If you put it that way," he mumbled. "No, wait! Rose, you remember the rift in Cardiff? It exists there, too?"

"Yes. We've a Torchwood there since all sorts of strange things drift through it," she whispered between kisses. "Why?" She could only cling as he kissed her, his hands moving across the silk of her gown. She smelled of roses and musk. His mouth drifted down her neck, pausing to nibble as he waited for her to catch up. "Oh. The rift." Her eyes drifted close.

"There might be a way. But you have the crash site to contend with. I'll work on my end in the meantime." Her hands were busy with his clothing. He let her undress him, but returned the favor even more swiftly.

"You're perfect," he whispered against her skin. She arched into him as he suckled at her breast. She fought to keep her eyes open, trying to absorb every touch and hold on to each memory. He knew that this night would have to sustain them both. Her skin was so soft. He just needed to touch her, kiss each part of her. So he did.

Rose gasped when she felt him reach her center. His fingers entered her as his mouth kissed. She felt flushed, her fingers tangling in his hair, drawing him closer until she fell into perfection. He moved up her body, then taking her mouth again with a barely restrained desperation. She held on, her legs curling around his hips as he entered her with one thrust.

In the darkness of her quarters, the faraway hum of the TARDIS faded away. All she could feel was him. All she could taste was him. He kissed the tears from her eyes as he moved against her. She stared into his beautiful brown eyes and let the worries of the universe fall away so she could remember all of him. His lips met hers and she let go again, praying it would be enough.

* * *

"I never want to sleep." Rose spoke those words into his skin, where his neck met his shoulder. "If I close my eyes, I'll wake up back at home. Alone." She closer, burying her face into his neck. He felt the warmth of her tears, but she didn't say anything else. He could feel her heart beating beneath his hand. 

The Doctor shifted, rising up on his arm. He pushed her hair back from her face to look deeply into her hazel eyes. "There is a way, Rose."

"Good. Because I promised you forever." For a long time they held each other until the darkness overtook them. When he opened his eyes, he was alone.


	6. The Longer Path

Salamander Theory - Chapter 6: The Longer Path

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life kinda took over. Some flicks of spoilers below for the 3rd season of Doctor Who and a bit of Torchwood.

* * *

Truth be told, there many reasons that the Doctor believed Rose Tyler's story. There was the fact that she described places and things that no human of this time period could ever know. She knew things about the TARDIS that no one knew--not even his closest companions. But most of all, the Doctor recognized the look in her eyes when she described the horror of the Daleks and Cybermen. However impossible her tale was, Rose Tyler spoke the truth. 

Rose Tyler did not belong in this world.

Well, at least she was not _supposed_ to be in this particular universe. In fact, the time lines became all muddled when he looked at her and that made things complex. Well, more complex than usual. At least she was not exposing herself to any more psychic damage. The device was hidden away in the TARDIS. A Lenux Protocol Center left on earth. Oddly enough, that box ending up in the hands of the one being that could handle. Curious, that. Or convenient. Rose mentioned spreading messages across time and space for herself. Had she gone through the Void to give herself tools to return to her Doctor?

Complex, indeed.

Of course, what Rose Tyler _didn't_ say spoke volumes to him. When she spoke about her Doctor, everything she was feeling laid out before him, as if she could hide it ay longer. She did not shield anything from him. Pain, loss. And loneliness. He was intimately familiar with that particular emotion. There was a little voice inside him whispered that if he reunited them, perhaps some part of him would at least have that small measure of peace.

So the Doctor found himself knocking at the front door of the palatial Tyler mansion at 8am on a crisp autumn morning the day after the TARDIS decided to drop into Torchwood quite unexpectedly. Pete Tyler opened the door, closely followed by a toddling blond boy.

"Morning, Doctor. Perfect timing," Pete said, his arms swinging down to capture his escaping son. "Rose will be down in a bit. Tea? Jacks and I wanted a bit of a word with you before you head off."

The Doctor wasn't sure if he was supposed to reply to that statement. Instead, he followed Pete into the kitchen where Jackie Tyler sat at the table, sipping tea and brooding. Pete gestured for him to sit, placing Jamie in a high chair and moving next to his wife as Jackie poured them both tea.

"Doctor, I know you aren't the same man that Rose--," she began then stopped. "Rose and the Doctor... Rose hasn't been the same since we came here--since he saved us. I just... I just don't want her to be hurt. Not any more. Not again." Her eyes met his as she continued. "Rose wants this so much. She wants to go back. And if she goes back, then I lose her... Probably forever. And I may never--"

"I'm not even sure if there is any way for Rose to go back, Jackie. The Time Lords are gone. No one to guard the paths any longer," he interrupted.

"Thing is, Doctor, she's an adult now, but she's still my baby. Rose was all that I had for a long time. But she wants to go back. And we'll be here. She's fighting her way back to him, you see. Rose is stubborn and won't have it any other way," she smiled wearily, her son babbling happily next to her. "But you don't have much stake in her. You don't know us. I just... I just want you to know that the other version of you loves Rose. And they are meant to be together. I've had two more years with her--more than I had hoped when she went swanning off with the Doctor all those years ago. And I know you can't promise she'll be safe. I-I just want you to try your best."

Pete cleared his throat. "We both love her, Doctor. She may not have been born in this universe, but she saved it--more than once. We just want her to be safe. And happy."

The Doctor sipped his tea carefully before deliberately placing the cup down. "You know I can't guarantee that, Pete."

Jackie replied quietly, "Yes, but you'll try. If you're anything like the man I knew, the Doctor we knew... you'll try." He nodded as Rose stepped into the room.

"Mum. Dad. I'm not going to leave. At least not yet. Nothing is planned yet," she said quietly. "Like the Doctor said, there may not even be a way back."

Her mother shook her head, closing her eyes. "Rose, if there is any way in the world, you'll find it. I'm just... I just have to accept it. I understand. I have Pete again," she said softly. Rose wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly for a moment, whispering in her ear before turning to her father to do the same. She kissed her baby brother on his brow.

"Love you all. We'll be back," she promised.

"Right. Well, Rose and I are off then. Devon, right? Crash site and all that." The Doctor stood up, patted Jamie on his head, and strode towards the door, taking Rose by her hand.

"Dartmoor... And oodles of mysterious alien stuffs. Oh, and pixies," Rose laughed, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Really?" asked the Doctor eagerly.

"So they say," she grinned back. "Of course, we should see about the giant spaceship-shaped hole in the ground first."

"Perhaps the pixies had a hand in that. And what did the Doctor say?" he asked as the walked towards the TARDIS.

"How did you know I spoke with him?" she asked as she hurried to keep up with his strides. At his snort, she continued. "Well, we did speak! And I'll have you know he's going to investigate things on his side. There's a rift in time and space on Earth."

"Yes, yes. Cardiff," he said impatiently as he opened the doors. "A bit of trouble there. But it's a bit more sealed now."

"Somewhat, but the link is still there..." Rose set down her bag as she entered the TARDIS. Everything was the same. Well, almost the same...

"But not that stable, but I'm sure that he'll work on it. He told you to stop using the Lenux Protocol Center." It was not a question.

"And I will. So let's be off. The pixies are waiting." The Doctor grinned and began to turn knobs.

* * *

Jack would be waiting, though he no longer had his hand to signal that he was in Cardiff. Captain Jack Harkness. The former Time Agent now headed up Torchwood. As much as he loathed the organization, he did trust Jack. Well, at least in most things. And he knew Jack would do anything he could to help Rose Tyler. 

Of course, since Jack didn't have the hand, the Doctor wondered how he should get Jack's attention. The front door, he decided, was the best way as he walked towards the building Jack headed towards when they had dropped him off. Torchwood would also have a storehouse of alien tools. He wondered if he had to do some housekeeping while he was there.

"Can I help you?" asked an man in a tailored suit as the Doctor entered the storefront. The room looked as innocuous as a room could be. As far away from the cold corridors of the London branch.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to see Captain Jack Harkness. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" he asked politely.

"He'll know who I am," he said with a grin. The man spoke briefly on the phone, relaying his message. If Jack's reply surprised him, he did not let on.

"I am Ianto Jones, Doctor. I'll take you to see him now. Welcome to Torchwood."

* * *

To be continued... 


	7. Parallel Realizations

Gwen noticed the difference right off. It was the strangest thing. Since Jack's mysterious disappearance, he acted was as if a weight was lifted off of him. It made her nervous really. Jack once said something about friends start acting strangely so Gwen decided it was a good idea to be watchful.

So she could not help but be even more concerned. Captain Jack Harkness looked positively giddy. He paced back and forth in front of the circular entrance of the hub after rushing down from his office. When a tall, lanky stranger in a suit covered by a trench coat appeared in the door, his face lit up with utter delight. He clasped the man in his arms with a laugh. As they walked up to the conference room, Gwen noticed he was wearing trainers with his pinstripes and coat.

Tosh moved next to Gwen. Keeping her voice low, she asked, "Who's that?"

"Dunno..." Gwen squinted up at the pair. "But Jack seemed terribly glad to see him."

"Well, he might think we're talking about him, the three of us gathered 'round like this," whispered Owen from behind them.

Gwen elbowed before turning towards the entrance. "Ianto!" Gwen called out. "Who is that?"

"I'm not really sure. He calls himself 'The Doctor.' And said Jack would want to see him. Seems to be a correct assumption."

"The Doctor?" Tosh mused. "I knew someone who called himself the Doctor." She squinted at the man conferring with Jack in the conference room. "That's not him. Can't be." Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the newcomer staring down at her, his eyebrow raised. "Surely not."

* * *

"You know, I have a reputation to uphold here," Jack said dryly as they entered the conference room. 

"What kind of reputation?" the Doctor asked. He walked towards the glass wall to study the rest of the staff of Torchwood. "Do they think you're a mysterious brooding anti-hero?" the Doctor laughed. He looked at Jack questioningly when he remained silent. "Ah, well. You can't be that way all the time, Jack." He stared down at the rest of the Torchwood members who stared up at him. "It was a bit rude of us to just scurry up here, wasn't it. And here I've met Doctor Toshiko Sato before. She probably won't recognize me."

"The pig-alien incident. After which, Torchwood recruited her. By the way, she's even more brilliant with computers." Jack gestured towards the chairs. He sat. "You can't have come just to chat and some tea. So spill it. There's been a disturbance in the force, right?" Jack asked with a small smile as he leaned towards the Doctor.

"Has the Rift been affected?" He watched the large screen as Jack pulled up information with lightning speed. Charts and graphs appeared and disappeared until Jack reached a map spotted with dots.

"Well, we've noticed a spike in activity. Nothing disastrous. Just irritating, really." Jack moved next to the map, studying it carefully. "And the most activity has been centered here," he said pointing to a cluster of red dots centered in Bute Park. "All sorts of things keep coming through lately. And by things, I mean creatures. We're trying to figure it out. But I don't think you're here just for that."

"Actually, I'm here because I've had a message from beyond," the Doctor replied with a grin.

"The grave?"

"No, the void. Well, at least she was able to speak with me--Rose, that is. She ran afoul of a bit of technology. Have you heard of a Lenux Protocol Center?"

Jack sat down, cocking his head in thought. "Yes, the Malorix use them to communicate, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "Have you ever seen a human try to use one?"

"No." Jack sat up straighter. "From the look on your face, it isn't a good thing."

"No. The psychic energy that it releases can burn a human alive. Mentally and physically," he sighed. "It's not meant for human bodies."

"And Rose got hold of one?"

"She works for Torchwood there. A ship that contained several tankers of Krillitane oil and other artifacts crashed in Devon--Dartmoor to be more specific. She touched the contraption and it basically--"

"She touched it?" Alien technology was a crap shoot at best. At least Jack knew enough from growing up in the 51st century to recognize an object or two, but his immortality had come in handy more than once.

"She died," he said quietly. "It uses the body as a conduit to focus the psychic energy and the Malorix are not exactly humanoid." He leaned back in his chair and stared hard at the exposed piping above them. "Anyway, Rose discovered that she isn't quite normal anymore."

"She's not amongst the dead any longer. The time vortex?"

"Well, I think it's been affecting her for years." And she had to deal with it alone.

"So like a phoenix, she rose from the fire--and what? She got a message to you?"

"You can use a Lenux Protocol Center in different ways. And she basically focused enough power generated for Dream Fusion."

Jack frowned in thought. "Dream Fusion, hm? And you know that it's really her?" The Doctor nodded, but didn't elaborate. "Strange but no such ship has landed here."

The Doctor stood up and began to pace. "That makes me wonder... Was it just a quirk of that other universe? Or is someone baiting Rose. And well, Rose has attracted the attention of that universe's doctor." the Doctor grinned. "I'm sure the other version of me can handle it. Maybe. Probably."

"Now what kind of trouble are we trying to get into?"

"The kind where Rose crosses over the hopefully-stable-by-then rift and into my life forever," he smiled.

"Ah. The best kind of trouble."

"Yup. And I figured that since Torchwood Cardiff is the guardian of this particular gate, you should be in on the plan."

Jack grinned. "Let it not be said that I stood in the way of true love. As long as we don't destroy the world in the process."

"Absolutely. Rule one of Time Lordship - don't destroy planets simply because of your selfish desires."

"Sounds like a rule to live by."

* * *

The air was oddly still as they hiked towards the landing site. "Most things were taken to Torchwood in Cardiff. It's the closest location. But they sent up the black box to London because of my research with intergalactic messaging devices. It has the embossed star symbol, so they sent it up to me." 

"Good thing no one touched it before you did." The Doctor scrambled down the hillside into the scar that surrounded the remains of the ship.

"Oh, usually no one handles things directly until it goes though several tests to make sure that humans can handle it."

"Hold on... You said you've been researching communication devices. Since you arrived here?" the Doctor asked. Rose blushed and looked down to secure her footing.

"I'll have you know, I find it fascinating," Rose replied. "And if I could find a way to talk to him, then it would be a bonus. And by the way, why haven't I seen you on Earth before? Have you been avoiding this century in general and London in particular?"

He conjured a hurt look. "I'll have you know I care a lot about what happens to the Earth."

"I know, Doctor. You love humanity. So spill it. Why haven't you been back here?"

"After the war... I think I just needed to stay a way for a while. My mother was human. And my granddaughter married a human. Of course, they're gone now. Susan never chose the path of Time Ladyship. She just passed on. Like everyone does."

She stopped in her tracks. "You're half-human...," Rose asked.

Of course, he continued to walk. "Didn't come up?"

"Well, no." Rose moved away. "After the Time War, I think he shut down so much."

"Yes, well. I had some time away. Maybe too much time. I think that about the time when the Cybermen were causing trouble, I was a bit busy on a small planet with run by some Cats." And truthfully the TARDIS had a habit of dropping him off in specific times of trouble, he wondered if the alternate version of him was supposed to have handled everything.

"And when did you die?" Rose asked quietly from behind him.

"Hm?"

"When I first met my Doctor, he looked different. Northern accent, enjoyed leather. That kind of thing. And that version of my Doctor died after saving me. A bit of a surprise that. So how did that happen with you?"

"This is my tenth form, Rose Tyler. You know we have 13 forms all together. Tricky business, regeneration. Of course, if one is truly desperate, Gallifrey science includes cloning. But that is sticky wicket. Regeneration is unpredictable. Here we are!" The Doctor knelt to examine the site and perhaps to dodge the question.

"It's been a few days, but we found no sign of life on the vessel." Rose tucked her hair behind her ear as she peered down at the craft. "We haven't moved it yet, but Cardiff will be handling transport tomorrow. I thought you might want to see it au natural. We'll come back to our conversation later."

"Interrogation? Anyway, it's not a Malorix ship. The Malorix created that device that fried you. And not Krillitane, either." He licked a bit of metal from the hull. "Adimonium alloy with..." He paused to consider the flavor. "Ion field enhancing psudobichloriate phosphate."

"You know who makes ships like that?"

"Well, many species do, actually. Well, lots the alloy. And I'm leaning towards this being a special case with one party coming here to Earth with perhaps one reason for doing so."

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked then paused. "It's here, isn't it?"

"Yup. Hello," he said with a wave and a tight smile. He grasped her hand and said one word. "Run."

* * *

Torchwood. It was hard to trust the organization's intentions, even if Jack Harkness virtually ran it. But Jack had been adamant that he had made changes. And the Doctor believed in Jack. 

Jack looked very much at home as his team settled into the conference room. "Everybody, this is the Doctor. Please introduce yourselves." They all did so swiftly.

The Doctor began, "Ah, you might be wondering why I'm here."

Tosh took a breath. "Actually Doctor, I was wondering...," Tosh began.

"Answer is yes, same Doctor. And I have a new face. Sorry about running out on you that day. Work to be done at Number 10. But you knew that." Tosh whispered, "Impossible..." as she stared at him.

"And you're the Doctor that the archives went on and on about?" Owen asked. "I thought Queen Victoria was a bit nutty, but now I have to reevaluate."

"Saved her life and she repays us by banishing us! Old news."

"Yes, over a hundred years old. Who are you?" Gwen asked. "Are you an alien?"

"Well, I travel. And I--"

"Get into messes," Jack interrupted. "But the Doctor is there to help us when we need it. The archive will tell you that clear enough. He's here because he needs our help and we're going to give it to him."


	8. Remnants

Rose felt the cold cut her skin as she fought for footing on the hillside. She felt her pound, a thumping within her that radiated as she sought control. Through the rush of adrenaline Rose felt like laughing. It was utter madness. She was running through the moor past fog and mist holding the Doctor's hand. That wild spark within her flared to life. Was it still behind them? She barely got a glimpse of whatever it was from the corner of her eye as they shot off. There was an impression of bulk, rippling muscles, poised to strike.

"Doctor, we can't do this forever," she panted. "It's not really all that productive."

"I realize that," he said craning his head back towards their pursuer. He gave her a manic grin. "Of course, he can't either." The Doctor frowned, looking behind them once again. Rose mimicked him, straining her neck. There was nothing behind them but swirling fog. His feet slowed as his frown deepened into a scowl, cursing softly. "Rose, did you know that in late 2007, the scientists discovered what they thought was the Earth's oldest animal? A clam called Ming. It was alive since Shakespeare's time. Of course to study it, they had to kill it. But all in the name of scientific progress of course."

"That's horrible, Doctor." The fog just seemed to roll in around them. Rose blinked her eyes to focus on the movement within the mist. The muscles of her legs burned as she slowed. "And you think that whatever was on that ship is here on Earth for a study session?"

"I've a feeling that the Earth holds more than a few unique forms of life. One Rose Tyler being among them."

"Oh," Rose said faintly. The knot of unease grew within her. "Well, that's not good."

"And judging by the very large, rather cumbersome creature designed to surprise us and give chase when we came to explore aforementioned ship..."

"No." The fog seemed to grow thicker. "That doesn't make sense. The last few times we were here, it was no where near the ship."

"Ah, if one was looking for a unique humanoid creature--say a creature that is one of a kind in the universe. A humanoid that was curious about alien technology... They might--" The Doctor gripped her hand tightly.

"Set a trap... Doctor, I'm not the only one of the kind humanoid here," Rose gasped as the swirling fog surrounded them further. Her eyes watered as the gas surrounded them. Blessedly, she did not feel the ground when she lost consciousness. Of course, she thought bleakly, whatever came next might just hurt a wee bit more.

* * *

The Cardiff headquarters of Torchwood was the antithesis of Torchwood's London headquarters from its basement location to the quality of the staff. There were white lab coats involved, but Jack's group certainly did not jump to follow his orders blindly. The group was made up of young, brilliant people, but he sensed a dark edge to them. As if they had seen battle, too. 

The Doctor wondered idly about the Torchwood that employed Rose. Did she sit across from earnest scientists in lab coats or grim protectors of the Earth? Sitting in the conference room, surrounded by metal, glass, and the most advance technologies of the 21st century it seemed as if they were part of some mad scientific organization. Keeping the world safe by any means necessary. The thought chilled the Doctor to his core.

He hoped that Jack would be able to keep his promise about Torchwood. Presently, young Dr. Harper was clenching his fists. He stilled the movement, sliding his hands under the desk.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Doctor? You can't just open the Rift." Owen spoke quietly. His face was a bit pale and carefully blank. Jack reached out and touched his shoulder quietly. Owen winced almost imperceptivity, but did not pull away from his touch.

"That's not what he wants to do, Owen. The Doctor is not the enemy, no matter what the Torchwood Archives say. He's saved this planet numerous times--including stopping the Cybermen a few years back." The Doctor noticed the well-tailored gentleman suck his breath at the mention of Cybermen._He must have lost someone during the invasion._ "UNIT can vouch for him. He's worked with them for years."

"Ah! UNIT." The Doctor grinned fondly before turning to Owen. "I don't believe I said that I wanted to open the rift up. Mind you, if I did want to do such a mad thing, I'm sure I could figure out a way to make it work if push came to shove. I am not suggesting that we open the Rift." And truly if he wanted to do so, he could do it without their permission.

"I'm looking at away of... well, predicting its actions a bit more. I need to study the data that Torchwood has been gathering. As brilliant as you lot are, I do have a few years on you." He nodded at Gwen's raised eyebrow, answering her silent question, _Even Jack?_

"Doctor, the Rift has never been stable. Abaddon was set loose when the Rift was opened a few months ago and all hell broke loose. Literally," Toshiko said matter-of-factly. "There isn't a clear pattern. And it's been even more erratic since Abaddon's fall."

"We had a bit of trouble a few months back. A time jumper manipulated my people into opening the rift up. A creature he called Abaddon, son of the Beast, came out."

The Doctor blinked. He knew that name. A dark part of his mind shied away from the memory of the impossible planet that almost killed them both._ Ah, Rose. It's always dangerous with me. What woman in their right mind would want to live like that?_

"Wait a tick. Abaddon? Son of the Beast?"

"He looked like the devil incarnate. Except sort of Godzilla size," Owen interjected. "Abaddon killed whatever was unlucky enough to be under his shadow. Cardiff was devastated. We were manipulated into opening the rift. We all fell for Bilis Manger's tricks. All of us except for Jack."

"Well, that's interesting. Since there wasn't a handy beast-sucking black hole about, what did you do to stop him?" He ignored Jack as he mouthed _beast-sucking black hole_.

"Jack stopped him. Jack let Abaddon absorb as much of his life energy as he wanted," Gwen said quietly. "The Rift was sealed and death reversed. He was dead for days afterwards. We thought he was gone forever."

The Doctor stared at Jack, who shrugged, cheeks ruddy. "What? It wasn't as if I don't have enough life energy. Look, the Doctor is not an evil alien. He's certainly no son of the Beast or a Bilis Manger. Let's think of him as an exchange student here to study the Rift. The Doctor has saved this world countless of times."

"Ok, let's say that, Jack. All for what purpose, Doctor?" Toshiko asked grimly.

"Your people are so suspicious, Jack. Mind you, that's not a bad thing. The fact is something IS missing from this universe--or rather someone. Her name is Rose Tyler. She's trapped in an alternate Earth. Has been since the Battle of Canary Warf. And she doesn't belong there. She's found something, working for the Torchwood on the other side. And she's not... an ordinary human. Not any longer. And someone on other side may know it."

He watched as Toshiko quickly began to type into her database, pulling up information on Rose. A picture came up, her hair on the longer side, hands in the pockets of a pink hoodie. Her eyes sparkled with life in the image, her mobile mouth poised on a grin, as if she was about to laugh at some great joke.

"Rose Marion Tyler was barely out of her teens when she died. She'd disappeared for over a year before reappearing in the London Branch the day of the Cyberman invasion." Ianto pursed his lips, remembering the chaos and terror of that day, but otherwise kept his expression blank.

"She was listed as the Doctor's companion. She disappeared in at the Battle of Canary Warf. No body was found, but... truthfully, there were dozens of body parts left from, um, the conversion process. Not all of them could be identified," Toshiko summarized the files.

Jack stared at the image, his voice shaking a little. "She saved both worlds. Rose sacrificed herself to help seal the crack between the parallel Earths. Fortunately, she survived." He remembered dancing with her for the first time. She had been so young, truly. He had agreed with the Doctor when he sent her away from Satellite 5 when the Daleks invaded. She had been nineteen then. Nineteen. Lifetimes ago for him.

"And why is it important for her to get back to this Earth? It sounds like she's fine on this alternate world." Owen asked. His eyes flashed with a something like anger. "We've learned that it isn't wise to play with the Rift. You haven't answered that question, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and began again, holding on to his patience. Of course they were not just going to jump in and let him do what he wanted. That would be too simple. "Rose Tyler works for Torchwood on the alternate Earth. The London branch. She has come into contact with a device that enhances telepathic signal strength. One that can destroy worlds if used incorrectly." He paused, letting them take that bit of information in.

"Somehow it fell into her hands, allowing her to project into this universe. But something doesn't feel right. Manipulating time and space is one thing, but to do so across universes... It is territory that has been forbidden." _By my people_, he thought. "And while I admire your protectiveness over the Rift, Dr. Harper, I have a myriad of reasons, including preserving the stability of each dimension. Rose Tyler is the key to something. And I fear that the longer she is in the wrong side of the wall between universes, the greater the threat. Think of the Rift as a river held back by a dam.

"It runs through worlds, universes, dimensions. Releasing creatures and objects in its wake when the pressure becomes too much. If it is too unstable, it could flood all of the worlds with too much power. And Rose is tilting the balance on the other side. And if the pressure becomes too great, I fear for all the interconnected worlds. And of course there is the second scenario."

"What would that be, Doctor?" asked Gwen.

"Ah, well... That would be some being has discovered the power building behind the imbalance. And figured out that if they manipulate it, it may give those powers beyond imagination. Well, human imagination. And perhaps many extraterrestrial creatures' thought processes. And that kind of power can drive one mad."

* * *

It was a dream. Not the kind that lead to her Doctor. A nightmare lurking in the darkness. She was not alone. The walls were cold behind her. Rough, as if it were a solid wall of sand. The dark surface of it absorbed all of the light. Rose pressed her back against the wall, keeping her eyes focused on the darkness around her. 

She tensed as she saw movement within the swirling cloak of night. A figure materialized. Tall and whipcord lean. His face was covered, masked. But his eyes... they seem to glow within. They were dark as the night that swirled behind him. Rose kept her eyes locked to his as he drew closer. She couldn't move.

Rose felt its breath on her neck, but she didn't close her eyes. She held herself still, taking calming breaths.

"Bad Wolf," Rose whispered, tracing the words embossed on the wall behind her with her fingers.

"Do they mean something to you?" he growled. Rose did not reply. Her mind seemed to be far away. "What does 'Bad Wolf' mean?" She felt something surge within her.

"You smell of time," he whispered against her skin. She felt his fingers run up her arms, nails lightly scratching her skin. Like lightning, he grasped her, fingers digging into the flesh of her upper arms brutally. Rose could feel the wetness as blood seeped down her arms. "You are the key."

"Doctor," she whispered before she felt the pain burst and the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

Something was humming within her. Beyond the thumping sound of her heart, the sound seeped into her consciousness. Rose didn't open her eyes. She kept her breathing smooth, willing herself to project an air of slumber. The air was warm. The cold, damp earth that had broken her fall was gone. Beneath her was a warm bed. The kind you sank into, surrounding you with warmth. She strained her ears, searching for any clue to her whereabouts. 

"Please, Ms. Tyler, you can stop pretending that you are still asleep. As admirable your ability to slow your heart is, I'm afraid that it spiked when you first woke up," spoke a warm female voice. "And your Doctor friend is getting anxious about your lack of consciousness. Come now, open your eyes. I don't plan on hurting you. Even if I tried to kill you, I hardly think it would work considering your spectacular ability to regenerate. Quite a gift that is."

Rose opened her eyes. A woman in shimmering robes leaned against the wall, studying her. Her dark eyes weren't quite... human. The irises were onyx. So deep and dark, she felt as if she were falling into them. And much too large for comfort. Her dark hair fell in careless waves around her face and down her back.

The woman reached back, her movements graceful and controlled. She slid her hand down the wall behind her. The opaque metal became translucent revealing the Doctor on the other side. He stared grimly at the woman before shooting Rose a warning look. The tall lady casually tucked a lock of hair behind her ear revealing the pointed shape, the tip at the same angle as her tilted eyes. _No, not human at all._ Rose wondered desperately if the Doctor could hear her behind the wall. As if he could read her mind, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly. "We haven't been properly introduced. What with you kidnapping us and all." She sat up gingerly, taking inventory of herself and the room. The wall was solid, activated through touch, but was it only tuned into her touch?

"Please, call me Clotho. And perhaps I'm here to help you."

"Perhaps?" _Actually, that doesn't sound promising._ Rose got to her feet, fighting the urge to sway. The lightheaded feeling faded quickly as she got her footing. She touched the wall behind her, keeping out of arm reach of the woman. They changed color, but did not reveal an exit. The shocking pink turned deep red. Clotho raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have to fear me, Rose."

"That's easy for you to say, Clotho... I mean, you drugged us. Not exactly creating bridges of trust, you know? I wake up in a room with no doors or windows with a woman who says 'perhaps' making a statement offering aid seem more of a threat than anything."

"Oh." Clotho pursed her lips then smiled. "I'm not sure if I can be of any help, really. But I'm shielding you, and your Doctor friend. You see, I'm not the only one who was drawn to Earth recently." With another touch, she unsealed the room. The Doctor held out his palm. Clotho rolled her eyes. Her graceful fingers reaching into her skirts then dropping his screwdriver in the Doctor's open palm. "You are always so arrogant, Doctor."

"Antheline gas was a bit heavy handed, Clotho," the Doctor was practically growling.

"I kept it contained. Better you fall into my hands than those of the Other and you know it."

"Doctor, you know this woman? Is she a Time Lor-Lady?"

"No, she isn't a Time Lady. But Clotho's people have poked about Earth for millennia. She is of Seelie."

"Seelie?" Rose stared hard at Clotho who stared back passively. "As in fairy?"

"The people of Seelie have great strength and telepathic powers and as well as a gift for healing. And usually stay close to the home world. Of course, a few enjoyed interfering in things best left alone on developing planets..."

Clotho frowned. "You're one to talk, Doctor. Humans were so cute then. They called us gods. But now, they're at the point in evolution when creatures get so touchy! No more staring in awe at their betters."

"If by better, you mean more technologically advanced, then yes. Humans are a bit more skeptical."

"And much too quick to draw their weapons! But I digress. I apologize for frightening you, but your power is like a beacon. The perfect bait for Kalos. He will not be able to resist."

"I see. You set a trap for me because you noticed my power bleeding into the universe. One that might have killed me in a more permanent way. Just so you can use me as bait?" Rose's voice began calm and understanding, but ended with more than a touch of anger.

Clotho shrugged her elegant shoulders. "I know your greatest desire. You help me and I shall help you. Balance."

Rose clenched her teeth to stop herself from the flood of expletives that were sure to pour out if she opened her mouth only to feel the blood in her face drain when Clotho turned her dark, dark eyes to her and asked, "Did he come to you? Did you dream of him? He is coming."


	9. Choices

Salamander Theory: Chapter 9 - Choices

The Doctor sat calmly, his legs crossed at his ankles as he leaned back. Clotho's hand waving had brought forth furniture. To make things comfortable, she explained. Because kidnappers did that all the time, Rose thought watching Clotho move languidly around the room. His eyes did not leave Clotho's face. Rose followed his example, waiting for the next move. Clotho raised a single eyebrow in response and nodded decisively. Gliding to the wall opposite of Rose, she waved her hand across the smooth surface.

Rose watched silently as a panel emerged, growing slowly from the wall. Several more strokes and the wall above the panel opened to reveal the rolling mists of the countryside. Thin branches peeked out of the gray like long fingers reaching towards the sky. The moors... Clotho hadn't taken them out of Dartmoor. But just how long they had been unconscious?

Clotho tilted her head towards the Doctor, her dark eyes sly. Her fingers moved even more swiftly across panel. "You aren't going to ask, Doctor?"

"Obviously, you are savoring the grand reveal," he drawled. "Who am I to ruin your dramatics? So go on. Let us poor mortals in on your wondrous plans."

"Poor mortals, indeed. You're ever the charmer, Doctor. Of all of the planets in the universe, just why are you so fixated on this small, blue planet? Our people grew tired of humans and their games eons ago. When last we met, you were with that child. Hm, what was her name? So unruly. So rude. Ah well, that matters little." Rose thought that the Doctor's eyes flashed with something dark, but he held his tongue. She glided close to him. With a tip of her index finger, she traced his eyebrows. "This new form of yours is so much more fascinating than the last time we met. Of all of the Time Lords, you were always a favorite of our people. Oh so dashing. Such a shame that you often leave behind such destruction. I'm sure Ms. Tyler knows all too well about that with her Doctor." When he simply stared at her, Clotho pouted and turned to Rose. "Tell me, Rose. Do you think it's strange?"

"Which part exactly? The whole convoluted trickery bit to secure bait for some intergalactic monster, your pathetic attempts at flirting or that I'm talking to a fairy? I'd have to say 'yes' to all three, really."

"Seelie. Fairy are totally different creatures all together, child. So self-centered." Rose did not know if she referred to the fairy race or to Rose. Since the Doctor's technique of silence and staring obviously worked, Rose held herself still and waited until Clotho fell silent.

"By 'strange,' I mean your fate. One in trillions upon trillions. A fluke. Of all of the Doctor's companions over the years, and some have been extraordinary, you are something...other. What is it about you that draws him to you? No, not the Doctor. Lejard. The power within you is magnificent. He is always hungry. Always desires more." Though he didn't move, Rose sensed his struggle to not react. He. "The Doctor knows him, of course. The Time Lords know all and see all. But now they are gone. Well, just about." Clotho shook her head sadly.

Turning to Rose, Clotho explained, "There is power in the mind. It is a power your people have not yet grasped to the fullest. Not in this space and time. But others have. And some planets had fallen victim to him. Lejard... He is a planet-eater. So greedy. There was a time when the Time Lords imprisoned him." With a languid hand, she brought up a hologram. Rose felt the dark chill touch her spine. She could feel the pull of the darkness. "But the great guardians are gone. Only one sentinel left, but so focused on his own injuries and pain, he has no time to deal with him. So other planets must fill in the power vacuum or the universe will suffer."

The Doctor sighed. "You can't just keep us here, Clotho," the Doctor said quietly. "And what you did. The trap you laid out. That was unconscionable. Rose Tyler was hidden in plain sight. And her special talents were quite dormant until you stepped in. Your meddling unlocked something within her."

"Still so selfish, Doctor? Oh, you are one to talk, Doctor. Your curiosity leads you into so many messes. How long do you think she would have remained unchanged? It is meant to be. We have just... made sure that circumstances benefit the universe in the end." Her dark eyes glittered with rage. Hard and dark. Bottomless. She continued her voice harsh, "Really Doctor, if we could sense her presence, feel her pull from Sol-Three, Lejard would as well. Eventually. And he would not have been as gentle or giving as we are. But darling Rose is such a clever girl. She used the surge from the Lenux Protocol Center to reach beyond the Void. Out to the one being she could never forget. Brilliant! How human."

"You could have tried asking for help," he shot back. "Instead, you put lives in danger."

"Danger? Was anyone hurt? No humans were. My plans were sound."

Their voices faded as Rose stared at the image. Lejard. Like something from nightmares, the eyes burned her, even once-removed as a hologram. She could barely hear them bickering in the background. The Time Vortex had opened something within her--something that had been waiting. A twin to the dark that she could sense in those eyes. You are the key. His voice resonated within her. Rose gasped, pulling back from the vision.

"Whatever you think, Doctor, there are things that must be done. For the sake of the universe, Rose Tyler, you must help trap Lejard."

"Will you destroy him?" Rose asked. "Is he the last of his kind?"

"Last only because he destroyed his own people. Cannibalized their minds and absorbed all within him," Clotho said quietly. "It's an ugly truth. His hunger is a bottomless pit. And you... you would be a feast for him. To take your power, your mind would almost satisfy him."

"But that's not the plan, is it Clotho?" Rose had not noticed the Doctor move. The image held her fixated. "You know I would stop you."

"To offer him such power? He would just seek more and more. Till the universe was torn asunder. Till all universes were." Her words broke the spell. Rose turned to meet her gaze; her dark eyes met Rose's. Your Doctor's universe as well, they said. Would you let him destroy it all?

"I'll help you stop him. So what exactly is the plan?" Rose asked.

"Well, let's say it involves a bit of bait and switch."

The Doctor stared grimly at Clotho. "You best explain your plan, then."

* * *

Ianto Jones stood silently in the doorway of the conference room watching the Doctor. The table was a mess of papers and laptops and the Doctor was mumbling to himself. The last few hours, he had taken over that part of the Hub. The way he worked reminded Ianto a bit of a tornado, jumping from subject to subject, absorbing all of the implications. "Excuse me, but I've brought you some tea. Did you need anything, sir?"

The Doctor looked up from the papers in his hands. "Thank you. Ianto, right?" He accepted the mug of tea with a tired smile.

"Yes, sir. I wanted to... Jack didn't mention it earlier, but I realized that I have seen you in action, myself."

"Have you been with Torchwood long? Perhaps UNIT?"

"Actually, I was at Canary Warf, sir. I didn't realize it before but you... That day, you saved so many people."

The Doctor glanced down at the young man's fists. They were clenched tightly, his flesh white with the pressure. "I couldn't save everyone. We--all of us lost... so much."

"I just wanted... Yvonne was so arrogant. And in the end, we all paid for that. Lisa--my girlfriend... She worked there, too. She-she was converted."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, it was our own faults. Torchwood London was always pushing harder, reaching higher for all things alien, but that last year everything worsened. Harold Saxon always pushing Yvonne and the others for results."

"I figured out that Harold Saxon had his fingers in a lot of pots. It's not all Torchwood's fault." As much as the thought pained him, he had to let go of several old hurts. The Doctor closed his eyes and drank his tea. "And not all Harriet Jones' fault, either," he mumbled to himself. The Master had left a mess in his wake that rippled through time. Now the Golden Age would never pass. The Master had thrown the rules of time and space out the door and now the Doctor was trying his best to heal things.

"I didn't want to bother you. Actually, I'm not sure why I said all of that. I normally don't..."

"It's fine Mr. Jones. I understand. Nothing like tea and conversation."

Ianto almost jumped as he felt the air stir behind him. The door opened. "Ianto, Toshiko is heading out to investigate a surge. Go with her." Jack said softly. Jack waited until he left before he turned to the Doctor, his eyes focused on the mug in his hands. "It is not your fault, Doctor."

"I figured out the bits about the Master and his hold on the government during the lost year, Jack. I had a lot of time to think. And I knew you probably worked it out, too." The Doctor's eyes were bleak as he looked up at his friend. "The madness in him. He changed the Earth's timeline so much that I'm not sure what's to follow anymore. How much did I play into his hands?" _How much of losing Rose was the Master's fault?_

"Will bringing Rose back help? Will it restore the balance?" Jack sat next to his dear friend and contemplated chaos spread across the conference table.

"I don't know. Truthfully, I could just be doing something selfish. I could be making things worse." He stared into the tea as if answers could be found there.

"I don't know about you, Doctor, but I think that sometimes that's what you need to do to make things right."

* * *

"What she wants to do may not make things right, Rose," the Doctor said flatly. "You don't have to just go along with her plan."

The TARDIS purred as it sprang to follow the Doctor's commands. Leaving the cold confines of the Seelie ship for the warmth of the TARDIS comforted Rose. Clotho's ship reminded her of the Ghost Room. Stark and empty.

"Of course I don't, but she isn't lying. At least, not about all of it." Clotho landed them as close to the TARDIS as possible. The reassuring hum of the TARDIS felt soothing as always, though now Rose imagined she could tell that it was slightly different from her TARDIS. The color in the main control room was a deep blue now. "This...planet eater. He has to be stopped. He came to me. It was a dream or something. He said that I was the key... Now that Clotho's trap has bait, he's heading here, towards Earth. And I'm not about to run and leave the planet open, let alone my family."

"The Seelie are forcing him out of the open by unleashing the power within you. The Seelie Royal family has always been a pushy lot."

"Well, apparently they get things done. What Clotho said about a power vacuum? Without the Time Lords, the universe needs pushy people to stop things before they get too messy."

He stared grimly down at the controls, setting course for the Tyler compound. "Yes, but preemptive strikes have a way of turning on the striker. Even the Time Lords made mistakes, Rose. One such mistake helped to escalate the Time War. And we all have choices to make. I just don't want it to be the wrong one."


End file.
